


Rising of a Prince, A Sea of Flames and Destruction

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry, F/F, Harry basically finds an unexpected family, Harry can be a little shit at times, Horcruxes, M/M, Saner Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 22:26:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17733806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry comes into his shocking inheritance of a creature he can’t find any information on, however, Death informs him of what he is, a Demon Necromancer, one of the creatures said to be completely extinct and rare. They aren’t bred or created but Chosen by Magic herself from their birth. The confliction now runs through Harry, if Dark Magic should be restricted, why had Magic given him this gift? Harry finds out what it means to fight for the right things and he meets unexpected people along the way.





	Rising of a Prince, A Sea of Flames and Destruction

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to JK Rowling except my OC's.

Chapter 1: Let’s get to it then.

 

The rain lashed down heavily against the windows of number four Privet Drive, bringing with it a violent storm of wind and lightning. A silhouette was illuminated in the windowsill of the second floor, barely seen through the metal bars guarding the glass but still noticeable nonetheless. 

Harry James Potter sat with his knees brought up to his chest, a book of potions balancing carefully upon them as he scans through it with tired eyes and would often find himself running his hand through his nest of black hair to keep himself awake. A yawn escaped his lips as he glanced over at the pile of unopened letters in the far corner of his bedroom, Hedwig being fast asleep near them even with the cracks of thunder overhead which had Harry envious. This was the summer after fourth year where Harry had had the worst luck of being entered in the Triwizard Tournament, as if he needed anymore fame or attention as it was. He hated it. He hated it with a passion. Every camera flash, every newspaper article with his name in it and every stare would fuel a rage so powerful that it would stun himself. 

When his name had been pulled out of that Goblet, he just knew Voldemort was behind it yet no one else seemed to even come near to that conclusion which wasn’t surprising honestly. Even Hermione had looked at him with anger, betrayal and annoyance.

“You should have really told me and Ron, Harry. We’re your friends.”  
She had ranted to him all night in the library before disappearing with Ron who hadn’t said a word. It stayed like that the entire year.

Harry chuckled to himself as he remembered their faces of shock when he had emerged back from the graveyard cradling Cedric’s body. He remembered them constantly apologizing and trying to get his friendship back. He wasn’t having any of it now. Turning his wand between his fingers, Harry glanced back at the letters and wished right at that moment he could use magic and burn them to ashes.

Stretching his arms above his head, he quietly slipped off of his perch and climbed into bed with his thoughts in turmoil and the edging feeling that something wasn’t just quite right.

Morning came sooner than he realized, his aunt banging on the door to tell him to get downstairs and make the usual breakfast before her precious Dudley got up for his summer morning class of school. With bleary eyes, Harry made his way downstairs and did as he was told while ignoring the fact his uncle was already drinking his scotch. When breakfast was done, he was told to go upstairs and not to make a single noise since Petunia was having one of her best friends around, Merlin knows how they managed to put up with the snobbiness. 

Harry frowned at the ceiling, the sense of something wrong multiplying by the minute before he couldn’t take it anymore and with swift action, he snatched up his wand, a small backpack and a pouch of money to make his way to Diagon Alley.

Summoning the Knight Bus and pulling the hood of one of Dudley’s old hoodies over his head, Harry got onto the chaotic deathbus under the fake name of Morgan and he was on his way.

 

He had gone all out when he had reached Gringotts, filling a large pouch with as much money as it could hold and this allowed himself to purchase various items such as clothes, books and potion ingredients. One thing he was completely amazed at was his brand new trunk that came with an entire apartment inside of it, a library and even a study. It made Harry realise that he didn’t know much about the magical world after all, something he was looking to change if he even survived Voldemort’s wrath which was really putting a downer on his day. With a roll of his eyes, he stepped into a small nearby coffee shop and ordered his lunch with a content sigh.  
Things were about to change, he was no longer going to be blinded to other options he could explore.  
With a small laugh, he pushed his glasses back into place.

Hours passed before Harry slowly trudged back to Privet Drive, sneaking silently through the front door and thinking he had made it before -

“BOY!!”

Gritting his teeth, the teen turned and looked down the stairs at his uncle whose usual purple vein was throbbing across his forehead with an alarming capacity. 

“WHAT TIME DO YOU CALL THIS?! THINKING YOU CAN JUST WALTZ BACK IN HERE LIKE THIS HOUSE BELONGS TO YOU?!” 

Groaning, Harry crossed his arms across his chest and just decided to get this over and done with.

“Well, i do have to live here for now and two, it’s not like i enjoy it, what, with your pleasant company and all.”

His uncle looked ready to explode, at least the purple vein looked ready to so without waiting for the inevitable roar of anger and insults, Harry turned and went back into the bedroom making sure to slam the door loud enough to annoy Petunia who was walking up the driveway. 

Collapsing onto his bed, he soon fell asleep to the sound of muffled arguing from downstairs and the thought of finally going back to Hogwarts with a new goal in mind.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic i'm writing and will hopefully complete, i'd love any comments you leave and any suggestions on anything to add or improve on would be great! Chapters are most likely to vary between long and short but updates will probably be faster depending on which.


End file.
